


Fine Energon Wine

by deathlysaurus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, transformers victory
Genre: Good times, M/M, Sticky, slight alcohol use, uuaa uuaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlysaurus/pseuds/deathlysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally meant as a very self-indulgent fic ( ﾉ╹◡╹)ﾉ and in an AU in which Deszaras/Deathsaurus (from Victory) is doing the do with MTMTE Megatron. Shameless porn without plot, good times. But since Des got into MTMTE, I guess this fits somewhere in the IDW verse, in the middle of the ongoing war before Deszaras went rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Energon Wine

The situation was absolutely, hilariously absurd. Deszaras was sitting on his knees on a berth, the founder of the Decepticons sprawled in front of him on his back, one of his servos sensually beside his head, his legs parted welcomingly. His optics were playfully dim, lips parted just slightly. The commander of the Breastforce couldn’t even comprehend how this had happened, Megatron had called himself over for a business meeting, and now he was in his berth. There had been a little bit of fine energon wine involved. That much he knew. Yeah, it had to be that.

A demanding rev from an engine below him got Deszaras moving, and he shuffled between those powerful thighs, reaching to slide his hands along Megatron’s wide chest. The emperor couldn’t help but to admire the build of his employer; he was sturdy and strong, his colors matched nicely with each other. Clawed fingers played with the ornaments on the grey chassis, earning an approving rumble. Megatron’s plating rattled almost too quietly for audios to hear; he was obviously excited by this. So was Deszaras, he had never even dared to think of anything like this.

Deszaras traced the scribbles slowly, then moved to stroke down along the grey plating, and dipped his fingers between the gaps on Megatron’s grill. He watched his boss’ expressions intently, and wasn’t disappointed. Megatron’s optics were dimmed to near black and he was panting, lips parted enough to show his sharp and dangerous dentas. The sight made Deszaras shiver; oh, how wonderful it would be to get bitten by those fangs.

The thing that did disappoint him was how quiet Megatron had been. Not a noise had slipped from him, aside from the guiding sounds of his engines. A frown marred the emperor’s face, this was a challenge he gladly accepted.

He leaned down to slide his glossa across his leader’s spike panel, from down to up, the metal hot underneath his tongue. He felt the enormous frame shudder underneath him, but still not a sound. Claws teased the gaps of the grill, then moved to squeeze Megatron’s sides. All the while Deszaras’ glossa stroked the spike panel, slowly and changing pressure. He made sure to keep his gaze glued to the grey mech’s face, enjoying the palette of different expressions of pleasure.

Megatron squirmed on the berth, his frame hot and his fans clicked on, and Deszaras heard another click as well. He waited for a spike to emerge in front of his face, but when it didn’t, he frowned and leaned back, just to be taken by surprise.

He sat and stared between Megatron’s thighs where a moist, welcoming valve was waiting. It took a moment for Deszaras to find his coherency again, then he breathed out, “My master, this is an honor…”

Megatron just smirked, he didn’t have to say a thing. He kept his position, obviously he was letting Deszaras take care of this and show what he was capable of.

The emperor revved his engine, then got down on his front, head buried between those thighs that could so easily crush his helm if Megatron so wanted. Megatron bent his legs from the knee, and Deszaras looped his arms around the thighs to keep them in place. A careful flick of a glossa tried the rim, and the grey mech’s hips twitched at the first contact. As the reaction was positive, Deszaras grinned and started to roll his tongue over the opening. His own lower regions were heating up rapidly, and his spike was pressing against its panel, insisting. He pushed the need to release his member aside, it wasn’t time for his own pleasure yet.

When Megatron’s hips started moving more, Deszaras dared to dip his glossa within the warm, slick walls, reaching as deep as he could. He licked the valve walls lazily, he wanted to make Megatron feel as good as possible, rushing would do no good. He explored around the canal, finding sensor bundles to press on, and there it was; a gasp. It was just a gasp, but it was enough for Deszaras to feel absolute triumph. He flicked his glossa against that same bundle a few times, and got another gasp and a twitch of hips as reward. Oh how he enjoyed this, and no doubt Megatron did as well.

The shape of Deszaras’ helm was turning out to be a problem. He had to keep his head craned into a very uncomfortable position to be even able to eat out the heavily lubricating valve, and his neck had started to ache. With a sigh he gave the opening a suck, then sat up, licking his lips. The sight was just wonderful; a discreet amount of lubricant decorated the swollen valve rim and the plating around it, Megatron’s chassis was rising and falling steadily as he vented to keep his frame from heating too much. The leader’s optics were staring at nothing, his expression blissed out.

Still, Deszaras wanted more noises. He slipped a clawed digit into the heat of Megatron’s valve, carefully pushing it in to the last knuckle. Megatron could no doubt accommodate his spike, but he didn’t want to take any risks. Deszaras moved the finger back and forth, watching Megatron’s expressions to see if the claw was uncomfortable. The leader looked anything but uncomfortable; the grey mech was licking his lips, optics off-lined for good. Deszaras got bold enough to add a second finger, effectively stretching the softly quivering valve walls. He kept the fingers together during a few slow-paced moves, then carefully parted them to make the stretch wider. There it was again, that sweet gasp from his leader’s vocalizer. He couldn’t stop his wings from twitching excitedly.

Smirking, Deszaras pulled his fingers out with a wet smack, and brought the lubricant coated digits in front of his face. He inhaled the sweet scent of his leader, engine revving loudly and his optics shuddered in delight. Then he got aware of intent optics watching him, studying what would happen next. Pleased with himself, the emperor licked a claw tip, then put it into his mouth, slowly pushing it past his subtly pursed lips. He locked optics with Megatron, both pairs were dimmed and narrowed in pleasure. With a wanton ‘mmmm’, Deszaras sucked his digit clean, then popped it out and gave his leader a smirk. Now to the other digit.

Deszaras was just about to suck the other finger clean as well, but his attention was caught by Megatron’s slowly rocking hips. The leader was obviously teasing back, rolling his hips in a small circle, his waist lifted off the berth just slightly. Deszaras’ engine revved as he watched that glistening and ready valve move mesmerizingly. Frag it, he couldn’t take this anymore.

With a loud click, he released his rock hard spike, letting it jut out and up. The hot member twitched, silently pleading for attention. And that was what it got, as Deszaras grabbed it and gave a soft stroke, lips falling apart as the softest moan left his vocalizer. A moan just as soft answered him, Megatron was staring at the little larger than average spike with lustful optics. Deszaras couldn’t wait to bury himself into the warlord.

Deszaras shuffled forwards carefully, positioning himself between Megatron’s legs. The leader rolled his hips, inviting his subordinate into his moist cave. With a hand on his shaft, Deszaras guided the tip against the waiting rim, groaning as it rippled against his sensitive member. Megatron hummed and nodded, spreading his legs further to give Deszaras more room, which the emperor accepted gladly, and moved closer.

With a light lean forward, Deszaras pushed his spike further into the throbbing heat, his optics flickering and wings twitching. Megatron inhaled sharply, his hands moving down to play with his own grill. Deszaras revved his engine at the sight, the vibrations traveling down to his leader’s valve along the inwards moving spike, drawing out a quiet moan from the leader.

When Deszaras’ spike was fully seated in the shivering valve, he kept a short pause to let them both get used to the feeling. Megatron’s engine purred a steady sound, and the leader pressed down against the spike, teasing. Deszaras groaned and leaned down over Megatron’s frame, placing his hands at each side of his leader’s helm, being at optic level with him.

Megatron took a hold of the emperor’s hips with both hands, kneading them urgingly. Deszaras took the hint and made a few thrusts, slow and teasing ones. He wasn’t in a rush, he wanted to draw out this special moment and maybe make Megatron beg a bit..

The emperor set a lazy pace, spike barely even moving in his leader’s valve. Megatron hummed his engine, hands traveling from his subordinate’s hips to stroke over his aft, kneading the plating and the transformation seams with strong, clever fingers, intending to tease the mech back.

Deszaras leaned down to try if a kiss was allowed. He kept his movements slow to give Megatron time to show what he thought of the actions. To his bad luck, the tip of his helm’s adornment made contact with Megatron’s forehead, poking him awkwardly. The warlord yelped in surprise more than in pain, and hissed at the other mech, annoyed. Deszaras flinched away, embarrassment clear on his face, this was just his luck.. Stupid helm design.

What he didn’t expect was a chuckle from Megatron, he was clearly amused after all. Deszaras bowed his helm, the grey mech’s amusement wasn’t helping with his mortification. A light pat on his aft wasn’t really that much of help either, but it urged him to start moving his hips again. Deszaras didn’t dare to try another kiss, he kept his upper body propped up on his arms, focusing on the slow thrusting into his leader’s valve.

Even with the slow pace, Deszaras reached deep into Megatron, lighting up a great amount of sensitive sensor bundles in both the valve and on his own spike. He bit his lip and watched his leader’s face, and those parted lips as Megatron panted. The black hands squeezed his aft, a clear sign he was doing great.

Deszaras increased the roll of his hips just a bit, enough to hit deeper, finally getting a real noise of pleasure from Megatron. Encouraged by it, Deszaras thrust harder a few times, a grin on his face as his leader squirmed and vented faster, cooling fans whirring. The quiet clanging of metal together got steadily louder as Deszaras lost his grip on himself, and started to push in and pull out faster, chasing his own pleasure. Not that Megatron seemed to mind, he was just dandy underneath the other mech, pressing down to meet the spike moving within him.

The tingling in Deszaras’ lower regions got stronger at each move, his spike glided nicely in the slick valve that throbbed and trembled, clearly the warlord was nearing his own release as well. Deszaras tensed when Megatron scraped his aft plating, without doubt scratching off some paint. Deszaras couldn’t bring himself to care much, he was panting and thrusting harder and harder into Megatron, but his pace didn’t really get quick.

A particularly strong thrust earned him an 'nnnngh’ from Megatron, and a telltale gasp when the mech underneath him lost himself in the pleasure, valve spasming wildly in the throes of overload. Megatron clung to the mech above him, trembling as he rode out the release traveling through his systems, hips twitching up unconsciously.

Deszaras couldn’t hold back his raging release, the feeling of the tight and hot valve rippling around his hard length was too much, and he came into his leader with a feral snarl, pressing his frame down against the other’s, wings tensing upwards and locking in place. Were Megatron a weaker build, Deszaras would’ve crushed him with his weight. However, Megatron didn’t mind being trapped under his subordinate, or the feeling of hot fluids rushing into his valve.

Both mechs lay there in silence, aside from their cooling fans whirring, vents panting and hot metal popping. Deszaras shuddered when Megatron’s sated valve squeezed around his sensitive spike a few times. The emperor hummed, his engine purring. It took him a while to realize he was in fact purring, and he stopped. He also realized he was comfortably using his boss as a berth.

Deszaras sat up, not too quickly to wake up suspicions, of course. He pulled out of Megatron with a pleased sigh, watching as their mixed fluids trickled out of the finely stretched opening that dared to quiver, as if for show. With an amused huff, he stretched his arms up above his head, letting out a pleased and wholly sated noise. His fluid-coated spike flopped against his thigh, spreading the mess they had made around. Of course, Deszaras was well aware of the pair of dimmed optics watching him, and he met Megatron’s smug smirk with his own.

After all of this, Deszaras still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get Megatron to his berth, and apparently sate him well. It had to be the energon wine.


End file.
